A bystander may wish to contact an owner of a property to inform the owner of a potential issue with the property, such as a broken window, open gate, etc. If the bystander knows the property owner, the bystander may have the property owner's contact information and contact the property owner directly. However, when the bystander does not know the property owner, or know how to contact the property owner, the bystander may have difficulty informing the property owner of the property issue. For example, the bystander may have opened their car door in a parking lot and dented an adjacent vehicle. Today, the bystander would typically leave a note on the vehicle windshield with the bystander's information. However, rain or wind is present, the bystander may not have a way to contact the vehicle owner other than to wait for the vehicle owner to return to the vehicle.
In time-sensitive situations, the bystander may need to notify the property owner immediately. For example, a bystander may be walking in a neighborhood and notice that a property owner's electric gate remained in an open position and the property owner's dog is in the yard. The bystander may not know the property owner and, in turn, may have to knock on neighbors' doors until the bystander is able to provide a message to the property owner.